1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for generating shape information of an object using a flexible display apparatus that surrounds the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a variety of research is being conducted on technologies for measuring a shape of an object. These technologies include both contact measurement methods and non-contact measurement methods. These technologies may be applied to various fields outside of engineering.
However, when using a related art shape measurement technology, the shape of an object is measured using a camera to photograph the object, or reflected light from the object. Further, complex apparatuses must be used to identify and measure the shape of an object. Furthermore, it is difficult for a user to use a portable device to effectively measure the shape of an object.
Therefore, a technology is necessary which effectively generates shape information of an object and measures the object.